


A Ship of Miracles

by Angelle_wings



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Im sorry even i dont know how this happened, Other, i hope u guys no i dont take this to a serious level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: S.S Koizumi never dared to dream yet in such a miraculous night she learnt dreams can come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@battledove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40battledove).



> Merry christmas?? I guess??
> 
> I don't even know- this is the biggest mess I wrote- i wrote this in 7 am alright and like let me tell u I'm proud of it but i still wonder why i wrote this and how (dont get me wrong ss koizumi/ izuru is the otp yo!) WELL ANYWAYS ENJOY!
> 
> (omg to the point idk how to tag this- like f/m or like other relationships? and how can i warn someone about this like no warning or are there warnings... i AM MORE CONFUSED POSTING IT THAN WRITING IT)

The sun was near setting and the sky was painted with calm colors as it bid the day goodbye. The red, pink and orange colors were melting in one another to make a beautiful canvas and the stars that were once hiding has come out to play in the night sky.

 

Izuru let out a sigh as he laid his body against the yacht, “Did you know S.S. Koizumi it is officially Christmas Eve?”

 

He turned to the yacht named S.S. Koizumi and, as expected, the yacht didn’t respond. But he continued, “And tonight is a night of miracles my dear. Especially tonight, being with you is my miracle.”

 

He felt a gust of wind touching his hair and he couldn’t help but smile, “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s true, when I am with you I feel the whole world stops and I feel the time flies by, it’s like I am no longer bored…”

 

He sat up and looked at her with eyes of complete honesty, even the boat was bewildered. It was unlike him to say anything of that sort, yet the boat didn’t complain- not like it can- but it certainly was surprised. The boat stopped at it’s place, lost, even though the ocean was attempting it’s hardest to pull it forward it didn’t dare move.

 

The bored look in his eyes faded and his cheeks became a light shade of pink, he started to stutter, “I k-know it is sudden and I am sorry… But as cheesy it may sound- I hope you know I completely honest with you.”

 

It didn’t say a word and yet he cleared his throat, “What I am saying is that…”

 

He stood up and dropped to one knee and pulled out of his pocket a box, even the boat felt lost at what to do... Never in its wildest dreams had the yacht expected to be approached in such a manner… By it’s own captain.

 

“I would love to spend my whole life with you my love… Christmas Eve is a night of miracles… And I want this miracle to happen on such a night. So tonight I ask you… Will you marry me SS. Koizumi?” The determination shimmered in his eyes, it was no joke- not like her captain would ever joke about such a matter, he was dead serious.

 

As the box opened a ring of sapphire blue glinted due to the sun’s last moments. It was like the ocean's waves; shimmering and no matter how much one would look at it they could never get bored. The boat knew its answer. Another gust of wind flew his way slowly caressing his cheeks, naturally a smile was formed of his face and he knew what the answer was. ‘Yes’. 

 

Never in its life had a boat expected to dream, yet she did. And Christmas Eve was indeed a night of miracles where their wildest fantasies became a reality.


End file.
